A Supernatural Story
by Randy's ViperGirl
Summary: After her father retired from a life of hunting. Alexia Johnson took over for him. When she gets a call from her god father Bobby Singer she ends up being picked up by the Winchester brothers. When Castiel show's up telling the hunters about the soon arrival of one of the four horseman it's up to Alexia, Dean and Sam to stop him. But will a love bloom between Alexia and Dean?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone so this my first well okay my second Supernatural story. The first one didn't work out because I didn't know where I wanted to go with it. But this one just kind of came to me one day so I started writing it. I hope you guys like. I'm a hug Supernatural fan and I hope I do the story and charaters justices. See you guys at the bottom.

* * *

As Alexis Johnston sat in the hotel room looking at the four walls around her. She was going crazy. Her father had been missing for a month now and she had a good idea where he could be. But it still wasn't right that he had left her the way he did. She was only eighteen and even though she'd been trained as a hunter her whole life she knew that being alone especially with a big battle coming wasn't a good idea. But right now the hunter's world was in the middle of a giant battle with the Satan and his demons. Not to mention the angels were now involved. She sighed as she flopped on the bed. She was tried of worrying about her father. He had always told her if he was gone for more then a month to call her Uncle Bobby. Alexis smiled at the though of her godfather Bobby Singer. He'd been like a second to father to her growing up. But she wasn't the only one he'd been a second father to. He'd been a true dad to the Winchesters Dean and Sam. Alexis smiled to herself as she though about the older Winchester brother Dean. He was tall six foot very masculine with green eyes and brown hair. She's always had a crush on Dean. But he more or less didn't see her as anything but a little sister and she knew why.

Several years ago Dean had fallen in love with Jo Harvelle another hunter who he was friends with. But sadly Jo and her mother Ellen had been killed in a battle with hell hounds and demons. Alexis knew how much it had kill Dean to leave both Jo and Ellen in that store alone to die in that blast. Sam had told her that Jo had already died before the bomb had gone off from injuries she got while trying to save Dean from a hell hound. Alexis was majorly jealous to say the least that Dean still loved Jo. But she understood. Jo had meant a lot to Dean she was the first person that really had ever understood him and she knew what it was like to live the kind of life Dean had.

If she was to be honest with herself Jo had been the only friend Alexis every really had besides the Winchesters. Jo had taken Alexis on her first hunt with out her dad and Jo had show'd her the ropes. She'd even been the one to introduce her to the Winchesters. Alexis smiled to herself as she though about her best friend in the world. And her heart broke not only for Dean but for Sam and Bobby as well. Ellen had been very special to Bobby and Jo had been like a little sister to Sam. That was another thing Alexis was jealous of. The four of them had become a family. Whiles she was left outside looking in. She knew she would never have that kind of relationship with anyone. Even though Bobby, Sam, Dean, Jo and Ellen had tried to make her feel like family to them. Alexis knew she didn't fit in with the five of them because they all were just to close to let her into their circle.

Alexis had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her cell phone ring until the fifth time it rang "Lips of an Angel" replaying over again for the fifth. She sighed picking up her phone and then saw the ID said "Bobby". She almost with in a heart beat answered the phone.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"_Lexie thank god. I've been so worried about you sweet heart. Are you alright where is your dad?" Bobby asked. _

"I don't know his been gone for a month now. I haven't heard anything from him." Alexis said.

"_Dammit Lexie why haven't you called me. You know that your suppose to call me when his been gone for more then a month." Bobby said. _

"I didn't want to bother you. You've been so busy helping Dean and Sam till I just didn't want to give you anything else to worry about."

"_Lexie I'm your godfather you know I'd do anything I can to help you. Just because I'm working with Dean and Sam doesn't mean I can't help you." Bobby said. _

_Yeah right you'd give your right arm for those two._ Alexis though.

"_Lexie are you still there?" _

"Yeah I'm still here."

"_Listen I've sent Sam and Dean to come get you. They're going to bring you back here. Unless you have a case there you need to work." Bobby said. _

"Actually no I'm not working on anything expect trying to find dad. But you don't need to send Dean and Sam. I can handle this alone. I'm grown up now Uncle Bobby I don't need those two watching over me. I'm eighteen you know." Alexis said.

On the end of the line Bobby just smiled and shook his head at his god daughter even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"_I know Lexie. But please just come back with them. I'll feel better if your here and then we can start looking for you dad." Bobby said. _

"Fine Uncle Bobby I'll see you later." Alexis said and hung up.

Mean while back at Bobby's the older hunter just shook his head as he hung up with his god daughter. Lexie had always been stubborn. But now she had gotten worse. He knew she didn't like thinking she needed to be looked after now that she was all grown up. The fact is though Bobby still saw her as that little girl who would stay with him while Dean and Sam would be gone. He loved watching her grow up before his eyes. Just like he had Dean and Sam. They were basically his kids since he didn't have any of his own. Bobby signed as he looked over at the picture of Dean, Sam, Ellen, Jo, Castiel (the betrayer) and himself. He remembered that day very well. He'd been the one to call tell Lexie about Ellen and Jo. She hadn't even listen to him before she slammed down the phone on him. After that she barley spoke to them. Sam had tried talking to her but she didn't want to talk to him. Bobby laughed at himself as he remembered the look in Sam's eyes. The boy was in love with his god daughter but Lexie was in love with Dean.

Dean the real stubborn one as for as Bobby was concerned. Bobby had know that Dean was in love with Jo just the way Ellen had talked about the two of them at the Roadhouse. But when she and Ellen died that day in the blast. Dean had walked around like a ghost for months crying to himself at night. Bobby had even heard him call her name out in his sleep sometimes. It had broken his heart to see the boy he'd though of as a son go threw something like that. Bobby smiled to himself as though about. Dean and Sam had always been like sons to him. He actually had let them be normal boys when they stayed with him. John Winchester hadn't like it. But didn't give a dam he didn't want those boys to become like that son of a bitch.

Mean while back at the motel Alexis was packing her bags when she heard the knock on the door.

_Great the body guards are here_ she though as she open to the door to see the two Winchester brothers standing there.

"Hey Lexie." Dean said.

"Dean."

"Hi Lexie you look good." Sam said.

"Sam" Lexie said as she stood to the side and let the two into room.

Sam and Dean walked in and looked around. Dean nodded and Sam just kind had a look of hurt on his face.

"So Bobby said your dad has missing for a month. Why didn't you call?" Dean asked.

"Because I knew he was so busy helping you two I didn't want to worry him. Can't a blame a girl for not wanting to put to much pressure on someone who already has his hands full." Alexis said as she went back to packing her things.

"What kind of case was your dad working on?" Sam asked.

"His following up on a case he worked several years ago. A family who's son was killed by a ghost in a lake out back behind the family's home. Dad like to check in with the people he helped out from time to time. He was only suppose to be gone for a night. I haven't heard or seen him since." Alexis said continuing to pack.

"Did you try calling him?" Dean asked.

"Look I know what my dad is doing and frankly it's a bad way to go out but it's been his plan for a while now." Alexis said tossing her jeans into her bag.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"My dad has retried. Gone back to a normal life with my step mom and their two kids. He doesn't want this life anymore." Alexis said.

"So he just left you? So his not really missing." Dean said.

"No his not really missing. He talked about letting me take over for a while now. He said I'd know when he'd walked away because he wouldn't come back. So when he didn't turn up after that night I knew he'd walked away and gone back home. An I'm glad he did my dad should be having a normal life." Alexis said.

"What about you? You didn't want to go with him?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam I didn't. Unlike my father I don't want that life. I haven't since my mother and frankly I can't stand the women he married. So I'm just staying with this life. It's all I've known and all I ever will know." Alexis said as she walked into the washroom grabbing her things in there.

Dean and Sam just looked at each other. Dean shook his head and Sam just had this look of sadness in his eyes. They knew what it was like to try and walk away from this life when it was all you had ever known. You can't do it. No matter how hard you try you can't just walk out of it. Because if it was all you ever knew then you'd always find a way to get back in it. _Jo had even tried it before she ever started hunting and it didn't work. _Dean though.

When Alexis walked back into the room from the washroom she saw the look in Dean's eyes and shook her head. He was thinking about Jo again and she knew it. But there was nothing she could do about it. She just walked back over to her bags and kept on packing. Sam watched her for the longest time. She wouldn't look at either of them. An it made since. He knew how Alexis felt about Dean. It wasn't like he didn't know. He just wished he could tell her that he loved her and he always had.

"Lexie are you sure your okay with your dad being gone?" Sam asked

"I'm fine Sam. Shouldn't we get going we have a long drive back to Uncle Bobby's." Lexie said.

Dean nodded and Sam just shook his head. He knew that Lexie would never talk to him the way she did to Bobby and Dean. That was thing Sam never understood even though he liked her a lot and cared a great deal about her she never seemed to want to talk to him about anything. Or even come to him for anything she was always going to Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Dean or Cas she never came to him and that was something he could never understand.

The drive back to Bobby's was quite expect of course for the radio. Lexie had fallen asleep in the back seat about two hours into the drive back. Dean just smiled when he glanced into the review mirror and saw her pasted out on the back seat.

"Car rides still put her to sleep." Dean said with a smile.

"Yep." Sam said not takeing eyes off the passing road way.

"What is with you? You've barely said two words since we picked her up three hours ago."

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that bull shit Sammy come on." Dean said.

"I just... I don't understand why she never talks to me about anything. I mean she always talking everyone else but me. I just don't understand it." Sam said.

Dean was quite for a moment before he said anything and then he spoke.

"It's because she knows you like her." Dean said.

"What I don't like... Okay so what if I do." Sam said.

"Then make a move."

"Don't you think I've tried Dean. I mean hell I've even flirted with her. But she always seems to be looking at you." Sam said.

Dean just smirked he knew that Lexie had a crush on him. It wasn't that big of a secret but he never let on that he knew she liked him. He could tell from the first time she'd come out and brought him a beer while he was working on the Impala that she'd like him. Hell Lexie had been the one who had taken him going to hell the hardest out all of them. Bobby had told him about how much she'd cried after he'd died. He remembered the older hunter tell him about she walked around like death warmed over for months after he'd died and gone to hell. He also remembered Bobby telling him about how she'd cry to herself every night with his name on her lips.

Sam saw the look in Dean's eyes as he watched his older brother being lost in though. All the younger Winchester could do was sigh. He knew how much Lexie cared about his brother there wasn't any question about it. She'd cried basically become a walking corpse after Dean had died two years ago. She wouldn't leave her room at Bobby's hardly. When she would she'd go out and sit in the Impala blaring the music so load it would have waken the dead. He and Bobby had found her sleeping in the back seat of the car clutching one of Dean's shirts in her arms and her face was tear stained. Bobby would always have to pick her up and take her inside to bed. But come morning she'd have made here way back down stairs and outside just fall a sleep in the car.

It had broken both his heart and Bobby's to see her in that state. It wasn't until Dean had show'd up alive that she finally became herself again. For first few days she clung to him like he was life line when he'd gotten back. She hadn't let anyone get near him or piss him off. Not even Sam himself could a get a minute alone with his brother to talk about things because she was always around.

"Do you think she still sleeps with my shirt?" Dean asked

"Probably she did a lot after you know." Sam said.

"What was she like when all that happen?" Dean asked he'd heard stories from Bobby but he wanted to know from Sam what she had really been like.

"Aw man Dean she was mess."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. After I told her what happen she stayed locked up in her room for days crying Bobby and I would hear her scream your name in the middle of the night. She would only ever come out of her room to sleep in the Impala. There were nights Bobby would find her sleeping in here after she'd been sitting all day listening to the radio. But the next morning we'd find her there again with one of your shirts clutched in her hand and tears stains on her face." Sam said.

"Did you guys ever try to you know get her talk?"

"She wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Bobby all she would do was cry. We couldn't say your name around her because she'd snap our heads off. Finally I had to leave which is way you found me that hotel room with Ruby. I couldn't take seeing her like that anymore so I had to get out." Sam said.

"Did her dad ever try and talk to her?"

"We tired everyone. But all she do was slam the door in our faces or scream that they didn't know how she felt. I remember one night Bobby went to get her out of the car she'd just fallen a sleep and he had picked her up to take her inside. She slapped him so hard his head spun and she screamed not to touch her."

Dean felt his heart brake as he looked in the review mirror at the sleeping Lexie. He had no idea that his "death" had been that hard on her.

"What happen after that?" Dean asked.

"Bobby just let go after that. He stop trying to get her talk to anyone and just let her be. I'd call and check on her from time to time and he'd always say the same thing. "She's out in the car poor kid all she's been doing is crying her heart out.". That was all she ever did."

"Did anyone ever explain to her what happen or try to?"

"I did that first night after it happen. But she wouldn't hear it she called me a lair said the only reason I would say such a thing was because I was jealous because she loved you more then me. It wasn't until we buried you that she snapped." Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"After we got back to Bobby's from burying you. We though she'd finally accepted that you were gone. But we were wrong that first night I tried to talk to her about what she feeling she screamed at me and beat me up pretty bad. And told us all to just stay the hell away from her. That you were dead and she wished she was too. It was bad man." Sam said

Dean looked up again into the review at Lexie. He couldn't believe how hard she'd taken his death. He knew that would be hard on Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo. But he didn't think about how much it would effect Lexie. Small, stronger, kick ass Lexie who always wanted to know what he was doing what kind of case he was working on. She was always following him around like a little puppy. It broke Dean's heart to think of her in the state she had been when he'd been sent to hell for trying to save his brother's life.

But then again he'd never noticed how much she affected him. He always felt better when she was around. After Jo and Ellen he'd basically gone in a type of depression himself. He hated himself for not being able to save them. Lexie had been there though she'd sat with him talk to him and even let him cry when he'd broken down one night after the guilt got to be to much and just cried on her shoulder as she held him and whispered in his ear that he was strong and nothing could take that way from him.

"What are you think about?" Sam asked calling his brother out of his thoughts.

"Just about how dumb I was for not seeing Lexie trying to help me after Jo and Ellen. About how I pushed her away so that she wouldn't die to." Dean said.

"Yeah you should have seen the look she gave you back at the motel when you were thinking. She just shook her head and sighed almost like she knew who you were thinking of." Sam said.

"Do you think maybe I should have been more to her then just a friend? Like maybe I should have tried to be there more for her. I mean she had no one Sam just her dad and now she doesn't even have him." Dean said.

Sam though about it for a moment and then sighed heavy. He knew Dean was going to feel guilty about not being there for Lexie like he should have been after everything that happen. But honestly he wished his brother hadn't figured this out now. Not when Lexie was close by and could probably hear every word they said even though she was fast a sleep in the back of the car probably dead to the world and wasn't paying no mind to what they were saying. It still didn't make any since to him why Dean would suddenly want to be there for a girl who he himself never noticed before in his life.

"Dean look... I know that Lexie might seem like someone who needs yo... us but she's Lexie. You know how she's always been." Sam said.

"I feel guilty man...I mean I was in hell being beaten by a son of a bitch and not to mention unmentionable things. While Lexie was here basically dieing because of me. I mean what does that make me Sam? How can she even look at me the same she did back then after everything I put her threw." Dean said.

"Dean you didn't put her though anything. She... Okay this kills me to say this... But Lexie loves you. I mean she's in love with you man bad. An if you getting trapped in the pit was what caused her to go nuts then that's what caused it." Sam said.

**Four Hours later **

After traveling for four hours the three younger hunters finally made it to Bobby's. Sam took the bag in the house while Dean carried a still sleeping Lexie upstairs and laid her on his bed. He had just slip off her jacket when he noticed one of his old flannel shirts was clutched in her hand tight. Dean just smiled to himself and didn't bother to try and remove it. He knew she needed it maybe it kept the nightmares of what happen to him from coming to her. As Dean stud in the door way watching the young women sleep Bobby came up and put his hand on the older Winchesters shoulder grasping it firmly.

"She still sleeps with it I see." Bobby said noticing the old flannel shirt clutched tightly in Lexie's hand.

"Is that the one she slept with while I was …. you know?" Dean asked.

"One in the same. She slept with that thing for months after you died. I'd always find her out your car with that shirt clutched so tight in her hand her knuckles would be white." Bobby said.

"Sam told me some of what she was like after what happen to me. Tell something more about it Bobby."

"You really want to know son?"

"Yeah I really want to know."

Bobby took a deep breath and looked at the young man that stud before him. Dean has always been tough on the outside but on the inside he was a softly. Espcially when it came to the ladies. But Bobby could see by the look of tears in Dean's eyes that the young man really did want to know what had happen to the young girl who was laying on the bed sleeping after he died.

"Well I'm sure Sam told ya how she walked around like a ghost for months. An about she wouldn't talk to anyone."

Dean just nodded.

"Well it much worse then that. For longest time she wouldn't eat or drink anything. She spent most of her time out there in your car. Your dam raido blareing the old music you like so much. One afternoon I went to check on her and found her curled up in the front seat on the drivers side mumbling your name over and over again. Sam went out and tried to talk to her but all she do was scream to get the hell away from her and then she'd go back mumbling something about how you weren't dead."

"When did she start the...shirt thing?"

"About a week so after. I went out there one night to bring her in because it was frezzeing outside. She cried the whole time I carried her upstairs. Sam had heard her crying poor kid it broke his heart into a thousand pieces he went into his room grabbed an old bag of yours and pulled out that shirt. He gave to her and told her maybe it would help. But it didn't not at first."

"Tell me about her sleeping in the Impala." Dean said by this time he'd moved over and sat next to Lexie looking down at the girl who look like she was crying even now.

"That came about a month later. After weeks of dragging her out of that dam car and back into the house. I finally just let her sleep in the dam thing. She'd come in shower grab a beer or something and then go back out there. Ever night I'd go out and check on her and find her sleeping with her face turn towards the seat. About a month or two before you show'd back up I heared her scream at the top of her lungs and I ran outside. She was screaming you name boy and begging you to come back. All I could do was hug her and let her scream." Bobby said as he watched the oldest Winchester brother for any type of reaction to his tale.

Dean by this time was holding back his own tears as he looked down at the girl who he had basically ignored for most of her life. He moved back a piece of hair out of her face and he saw her smile for the first time since he and Sam had picked her up that day. A smile of his own crept across the face of the older Winchester. Dean sat there for the longest time just looking at Lexie. He had to admit she'd grown into a very pretty young women. Her hair that once had been a light brown was now dark brown with red tint when the sun hit it. An her once cat green eyes had turned hazel but didn't hold the spark they once had.

Bobby watched the man who'd been a son to him for the longest. He watched as Dean watched Lexie. The older hunter couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight before him. Even though he was happy Dean was finally seeing Lexie for what she'd always wanted him to see her as. His heart went out to Sam. The younger Winchester had always been in love with the girl but she'd only ever had eyes for Dean.

_I always knew she loved Dean and I knew he always loved her even though he didn't show it. That igit sometimes ….awe hell I'm glad his coming around. I feel bad for Sam though he's been in love with Lexie since he first laid eyes on her. Course she only ever had eyes for Dean..._Bobby though.

The room was quite for a long time until Bobby cleared his thoat. As much as he loved the scene before him he wanted to know about Lexie's father.

"Did she say anything about her dad when you picked her up Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Uh... yeah she that he uhh... retired I guess... said that he told her if he went on a job and never came back that it meant he'd left for good. She's alone Bobby." Dean said not takeing his eyes off the girl.

"Dammit. I always knew James would leave I just didn't think it would be this soon. An she's not alone boy she has you ,Sam, Cas and Me." Bobby said.

Dean didn't say anything he just kept his eyes on the sleeping girl.

"Come on son let her sleep. She's not going any where for a couple of hours." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and stud up but before he leaned over and gave Lexie a kiss on the head. As Dean and Bobby left the room and walked back stairs they didn't notice Sam had been standing the hall way the whole time. He'd heared everything and as jelouse as he was that Lexie was in love with his brother he was glad Dean was finally seeing her for who she was. He didn't dwell this much longer as he followed Dean and Bobby back downstairs.

After a few hours of talking and catching up. The three hunters went to bed for the night. The old house was claim and quite . Until suddenly out of the darkness came a deadly scream the night...

* * *

Sorry for the Cliff Hanger you guys but I want to know if I should keep this story going or not? So please reveiw and let me know. ~Randy's Viper Girl. ~


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys here is chapter since this story seems to being really well. But I'm lacking reviews here hummm whats with that? But I want to thank Cena's Babydoll for always having my back and being my most loyal reader other then my best friend Taker's Soul Girl. Anyways guys hope you like this chapter and I see you at the bottom.

* * *

Dean, Bobby and Sam all three shot up in bed and ran to Lexie's room. Dean was the first one in the door and he found Lexie sitting in bed still clutching his shirt. She was white as a ghost and just as pale. He ran over to the bed and sat next to her pulling into his arms. Lexie quickly hide her face in his chest and Dean looked behind him at Bobby and Sam who were looking with fear in their eyes as well as to what had caused the young girl to scream like that. After a little bit Lexie finally looked up at the three older men.

"Lexie what is it? What made you scream like that?" Bobby asked as he went over and sat on the bed followed by Sam.

Lexie didn't say anything she just pointed. When all three hunters turned around they found Castiel standing in a cornor of the room. He looked beat and kind of bloody.

"Cas what the hell! You nearly scared her to death!" Dean shouted at the angel.

"I'm sorry Alexia I did not mean to frighten you. I though I was in Dean's room." Cas said.

Lexie didn't say anything just looked at the three hunters waiting to see if Bobby or Sam would say anything to the angel that had basically betrayed them. Well at least as far as Lexie was concerned he had.

"What are you doing here Cas?" Sam asked finally

"I come with grave news. Lucifer has been seen in a town call Star Lone. I've heard from others that he is planning on releasing the third horseman there." Cas answered.

"You couldn't have just called and told us that? You had to just poof in here and scar Lexie to death.?" Dean said.

"Again I'm sorry for frightening you Alexia. As I said before I though this was Dean's room." Cas said apologizing again.

Lexie didn't say anything she just glared at the angel. Even though she was grateful to Cas for getting Dean out of the pit and back home to them. She didn't trust him she'd never trust anyone other the three hunters in the room and Ellen a Jo. But other then that she trusted no one.

"Look why don't we all go downstairs and have a drink and talk this out. Unless of course Cas is willing to let use sleep and talk about this in the morning." Bobby said

"I do not think we should wait until the morning to talk this over. It is a matter of most importance." Cas said.

Sam just shook his head and Dean rolled his eyes. Bobby stud up and followed Cas out of the room. Sam went behind them leaving Dean to make sure Lexie was alright and if she able to go down and be of some help to them. After the three had left Dean turned his attention back to the shaking girl in his arms.

"Sorry about Cas. You know how he is pops in and out with out thinking." Dean said giving her a smile.

"It's...okay... a warning be nice next though." Lexie said with a smile of her own.

"We'd better get downstairs and check this out want to join?" Dean asked as he stud up.

Lexie just nodded and got up following the older hunter downstairs to Bobby's library were they found Sam, Cas and Bobby talking. Bobby was the first to notice the new comers and he smiled when saw Lexie was with Dean. He went over and hugged her before turning his attention back to mission at hand.

"So what is the third horseman?" Dean asked.

"Famine. The horsemen that will cause the whole earth to hunger and their will be no end to it." Cas explained.

"Will it effect Sam?" Lexie asked as she looked at the younger Winchester.

"I'm not sure. It is a possibility that it could effect Sam. But of course it would be in a different way." Cas said.

Dean shook his head and Bobby walked over to grab a book off one of the shelves. Lexie sat arms across on the end of the desk next to Sam who was sitting on the couch while Dean was standing up against the wall. None of them said anything giving Bobby the quite he needed to find what ever it was he was looking for. Normally they all would be talking about the case. But after Cas had said it didn't seem like the time to be talking about how they were going to and kill Famine to get his power ring.

"Lexie why are so worried about me?" Sam asked after a long silence.

"What are you talking about Sam? Your my friend and I don't want to see you snacking away on demons blood. I mean I know how addictive it is to you and I just don't want you to be like that again." Lexie said.

Sam was astound. She actually cared about what happen to him and he was a friend? Not excatley what he had been hoping to hear her say. But he was glad she said it none the less. He was glad that Lexie though of him as a friend and he was glad that she didn't want to see him addicted to demon blood again. He himself never wanted to relive that. Dean hadn't trusted him and Bobby had looked at him different. That had always been the one thing that bothered him about his demon blood problem was that everyone had though of him as a monster. But at least now he had the piece of mind to know that Lexie didn't see him that way.

"Well I'll say this. … Bobby said finally. "Famine is going to be one tough son of a bitch to kill."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"According to Revelations chapter six Famine will have to measure of wheat for a penny and three measure of barley for a penny and see thou hurt not the oil and the wine." Bobby said.

"What does that mean?" Lexie asked.

"It means that Famine will cause excatley what I said. He will cause hunger all over the world but not thirst." Cas said.

"So you mean basically that people will eat and eat until they just basically explode?" Sam asked.

"Yes that is what will happen." Cas said.

Dean pushed off the wall and went to sit by Lexie at the desk. Sam mean while had gotten up and got a map to try and find the town of Star Lone. Bobby mean while was still looking threw his books for any way they could kill Famine without any of them being affect by it.

"There has got to be away to stop this thing before it cause every one to end up with major somache problems or worse death by burger." Lexie said.

Dean, Sam and Bobby all chuckled. Cas who didn't understand the joke looked at Lexie funny before saying.

"I find nothing funny about death."

"Cas it's a joke. She didn't mean death death she meant people dieing from eating way to many burgers." Dean explained to the angel.

"Why would anyone die from eating hamburgers?" Cas asked.

"Never mind Cas." Dean said.

Lexie just rolled her eyes. Cas had been on earth for less then a year and he still didn't get the human idea of a joke. But she understood. He was after all an angel and had been living in heaven since time began so he wouldn't understand anything about human jokes. Bobby was busy pulling books out and looking threw a few thousands. While Sam was on the computer pulling up what he could about Star Lone. Meanwhile Lexie had wounder into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and was leaning up against the counter when Dean walked in and took the beer from her hand.

"Aren't you to young to be drinking?" Dean asked her

"I've been drinking for the last two years. So no." Lexie said as she took the beer taking a sip.

Dean sighed and stud in front of her looking her in the eyes. But Lexie turned her head and looked out the kitchen window. Dean put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. He saw everything she'd been threw when he'd been gone. He saw the hurt, pain, and he saw how much him being gone had broken her heart. He also saw that deep down she was still worried that he would leave her again. _Maybe she really does care about me more then she should._ Dean though. The long silence between the two lasted for a while until Dean finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Bobby and Sam told me about what you went threw when I was in the pit. And I'm sorry that you had to grew that." Dean said.

"We all suffered from losing you one way or another." Lexie said as she moved out of the kitchen.

But before she could even half way out of it Dean grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Lexie looked in his eyes and she saw something that she hadn't seen since that night. She saw tears in Dean's eyes. The last time she'd seen that in his eyes had been after Jo and Ellen had died and he'd cried on her shoulder while she held him. Dean looked at the young women and saw her looking at him in awe as if she was waiting for him to do something to her.

"Lexie, Dean I found something." Sam said

"What have you got Sammy?" Dean asked as he walked over to his brother and stud behind him leaning over his brothers shoulder.

"Star Lone is a small town just outside of Ohio but it's had some strange things happen there for the last few months. Apparently there are a lot of deaths and most of them have been young kids and the deaths all have been around the same location." Sam said.

Dean looked up at Lexie and gave her smile and motioned her over. She smiled and walked over leaning on the side of the desk so she could see the computer screen. Sam watched as she walked over and stood on the other side of him. He'd heard what had been said between Lexie and Dean in the kitchen but he hadn't been able to make out much of what had been said.

"So what do we know about Star Lone?" Lexie asked breaking Sam out of his thoughts.

"Not much it just a small town right outside of Ohio in Indiana. According to this it's a pretty quite little town. Nothing major happens there. Until about a month or so ago when a young boy by the name of Reef Sims went missing. They looked every where but didn't find him. Until about two weeks later his body found with six others in a wooded area just outside of town. And get this they had pentagrams craved into their chests." Sam explained.

"Pentagrams? That doesn't sound very good." Dean said.

"But I though only witches and satanist used pentagrams." Lexie said.

"They normally do but remember we aren't dealing with normal type of satanist here we're dealing with the devil himself." Sam said.

"Any thing else that happen in that podunk little town?" Dean asked.

"A couple of things. There was a bad storm went threw there a few weeks back sat the church on fire. Then the pastor of the church was found burned to death in the meeting hall at the back no more then a day later after the church fire." Sam said.

"Sounds like to me Lucifer was trying destory anything god like in that town." Dean said.

"Lucifer more or less wants the town free of anything to with God. So it will be easier for Famine to come in and take over." Cas said.

"Yeah well sounds like to me he got his wish." Lexie said.

Bobby who hadn't said a word since telling them about the story of Famine finally stud up shut one of the books he'd been reading and walked over to the group. He stud behind Lexie as he looked at the computer screen. He sighed and just shook his head before he finally spoke.

"You three better head to that town and find out what is going on." he said.

"Bobby I don't think Lexie should come. She doesn't know anything about these things." Sam said.

"She know mores then you think son." Bobby said.

"What do you think Cas?" Dean asked.

"Hello I'm right here guys I can hear you. You know." Lexie said.

The three older hunters looked at the angel. Who seemed to be lost deep in thought. Lexie just rolled her eyes as she watched Bobby, Dean and Sam wait for Castiel's answer. She though it was dumb to have to ask an angel if she could go on a job. She wasn't a kid anymore and frankly she was sick of being treated like one. _I'm eight teen for heaven sake when are they going to see that and stop treating me like I'm still fourteen years old I mean jezz._ Lexie though.

"I think it would be a good idea for Alexia to accompany you. She would be good to have as an extra set of hands as you say." Cas said.

"Then it's settled I'll go grab my stuff." Lexie said.

"Wait just a minute you three aren't leaving till the morning. You all need a good night sleep. Now I suggest you all go upstairs and pack then head to bed if you want to get an early start tomorrow." Bobby said.

Dean, Sam and Lexie all nodded and headed upstairs. Lexie gave Dean his room back and went to her own. Luckily she hadn't bothered to unpack anything since she'd been sleeping when she arrived. So sat on her bed and looked at the room around her. Bobby had decorated it for her when she was little it'd been the only bed room she'd ever known. She remembered when she and Bobby had decorated three years ago for her 15th birthday. The light purple walls with black trim and few pictures of her and her mother were hanging on them. This had always been home to her. Lexie smiled as she though about her mother but was brought out of them when there was a knock at the door and Dean popped his head in.

"Hey can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah sure come on in." Lexie said.

Dean thanked her and walked in sitting at end the bed. Lexie turned to face him sitting crossed legged on the bed waiting for him to speck. At first she though he was going to just stair at her like he'd down stairs. Almost like he was trying read her mind of something. After a few minutes of Dean not say anything Lexie finally spoke.

"So what's up Dean?" she asked.

"This job we're going on is going to be dangerous and frankly I'm worried for you." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Lexie asked.

"You know what happen to Ellen and Jo. A frankly I don't want it happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost someone else. Probably go crazy." Dean said.

"You won't loss me Dean. I'm not going anywhere Famine won't kill me besides I've been trained by the best. And I know what I'm doing." Lexie said.

Dean shook his head and looked at her.

"Lexie you don't understand. The last time we fought the devil we might have won. But we lost two of our own in the wake of that fight. I just don't want loss you to. Not like I... we lost Ellen and Jo." Dean said.

Lexie sighed and took his hand in hers. She looked at it his hands were rough and callus from all the jobs he'd worked. Dean had been a hunter his whole life much like she had. But he'd seen more battles more wars then anyone. His name was legend as was Sam's and their father John's was as well. They were right up there with Bobby to. Her own father had said that Bobby and the Winchesters were always going to be legends in the business because fall the people they had helped and the good they done. All the demons they had killed. Not to mention the monsters they had finished off. But back then Lexie had never though about any of that she had always though about trying to get Dean to notice her in some way of form. But now she was more then honored to be working with Dean and Sam. They were two of the bravest men she had ever known. Other then Bobby and her father of course. The two sat silent for a long while Lexie had yet to let go of Dean's hand. The silents wasn't awkward between them it was more comfortable then anything else. Finally Dean cleared his throat breaking the silence between the two.

"I know how much you loved Jo. You lost a lot more when she died then we did. You lost someone you could have been with for the rest of your life. And you lost a mother figure in Ellen. I was always jealous of what you five had. A family while I was left looking in from the window." Lexie said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked a confused look on his face.

"You, Sam, Ellen, Bobby, Jo and Cas. You five always looked like a family to anyone who didn't know you. Even me and I knew you. I always felt out of place. Like I was never suppose to fit into you guys circle of family. That was why when you... after... you... after everything I was like the way I was. I felt like I'd lost the only person in the world that ever helped me to feel like I fit in." Lexie explained.

_So that was why she'd taken me going to the pit so hard. When I "died" she though she'd never be allowed in. That she'd always be an outsider. Oh man what a dick head I_'m. Dean though.

"Lexie listen to me alright. You were never an outsider okay. In fact you've known Bobby probably longer then Sam and I have. Heck your his god daughter for Christ sake. I'm just a guy who got dumped on him when ever my dad felt like he didn't want me and Sam around bugging him." Dean said.

"That's bull and you know it. Bobby never felt like you and Sam were dumped on him. He loves you guys like your his own sons. He'd give his right arm to help you two. Why do you think I didn't bother calling him when my dad left. Because I knew he was helping you two and that he was busy with you and Sam. So I didn't want to bother him. Besides I knew what was going with my dad I didn't see a reason to call him." Lexie said.

"Still you should have called and you know it." Dean said.

"yeah yeah." Lexie said.

"Don't yeah yeah me. What if something would have happen to you huh?! What if you'd gotten hurt or worse killed! Do you have any idea what that have done to Bobby. Not to mention Sam did you even think about what it would have done to me?" Dean asked.

"No... I didn't because I didn't think you cared about me like that. Because you were so in love with..." Lexie couldn't finish because the next thing she knew Dean was kissing her.

This kissed started off slow and Lexie tried to fight it. But it wasn't any use. She'd dreamed for years about what it would like to kiss Dean Winchester and he was kissing her. As she melted into in the kiss she felt Dean wrap her tight in his arms and pull her close. She locker her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could. A moan slipped from her lips and Dean took that a sign so nipped her bottom lip asking for her to open for him. She did and Dean moaned when the tasted of her cinnamon mouth wash hit his tongue. Lexie let a moan slip from her lips as she tasted him. She'd always though he'd taste like beer, burgers and pie. But he didn't he tasted like honey and heaven. If heaven had a taste that is.

Soon Dean had his hand under the back of her shirt feeling the softness of her skin. He'd never felt anything so soft in his life. He loved the feel of her skin and the shivers that he felt when he touched her. Dean moaned softly when he felt her small hand creep up the front of his shirt. Lexie wanted him bad. She'd been wanting him ever since she was fifteen and now she could have him. They pulled back only long enough for Lexie to strip Dean of his shirt. Her eyes lite up like Christmas trees as she looked at him. She always knew he had an amazing body she never expect this. Lexie leaned closer and started kissing a path from Dean's jaw to neck and then down to his chest making sure she placed a kiss right above his heart. Dean moaned and his hand went straight to her hair. He wanted her lips to stay right they were and never move. But all to quickly Lexie pulled back and Dean saw the look in her eyes. It wasn't regret it wasn't shame it was confusion.

"Lex?" Dean asked his voice a little horse

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Lexie said.

"What do you mean I kissed you." Dean said.

"I know but... were you really kissing me or were you thinking of Jo?" Lexie asked him.

Dean looked at her for a moment and then his eyes went wide. She though he was thinking of someone else? Well that was something new. He'd never had a women ask him that before. Course that could be because he'd never been with someone for no more then a night. Lexie looked down at the bed her eyes wouldn't look at him.

"Hey look at me." Dean said as he titled her head up.

Lexie looked up at him. Dean saw the look in her eyes. He couldn't believe she had just asked that. He'd kissed mostly because he couldn't stand not to. He'd always though about it once in a while. But he knew his bother was in love with her so he just brushed it off. Then when he had found Jo he was more then willing to let his thoughts of Lexie go and try to make a good impression on Jo. Course now that Jo was gone he couldn't have anything with her. But when he heard about what Lexie had gone threw while he was gone he knew more then anything that he still had feelings for her. So he had acted on them. _ She doesn't look she regrets what we did. But when she ask me that it makes me think she does._ Dean though.

"Can I ask you something?" Lexie asked asked him suddenly bring him out of his thoughts.

"Shoot"

"Did Jo know you loved her?"

"No I don't think she did. But I knew she...had a crush on me." Dean said.

Lexie nodded and though for a second.

"I don't regret kissing you Dean. I mean I'd wanted to do that for a long time. But Jo was my best friend and I don't want to betray her." Lexie said.

"Your not betraying her Lexie. I don't think Jo would mind that's it was you I was kissing." Dean said.

"Sam would." Lexie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please like I don't know that Sam has a huge crush on me. I can see it in his eyes." Lexie said.

"How... How do you feel about him?"

Lexie shrugged her shoulders and pulled her hair to one side as she though for a moment. It was the longest moment of Dean's life. If she did love Sam then he had no right kiss her like he did. But if she didn't then maybe just maybe he could act on his feelings.

"Like I said downstairs earlier. Sam is my friend and I care about him a lot. Honestly I don't want this whole thing with that dam son of a bitch horse man to affect him. I don't want to see him have to crave demon's blood again." Lexie said suddenly.

"That makes two of us." Dean said.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Until Lexie yawned and her eyes started to fall shut. Dean smiled giving her a kiss on the head he left the room telling Lexie he'd see her in the morning. Lexie smiled and nodded as he the left the room. After Dean had left alone for the night Lexie finally settled down to go to sleep. She grabbed the old shirt Sam had given her back during her grieving days and clutched to her heart tightly.

As sleep took over Lexie tried to hard to not dream of Jo or Ellen. Or of those months when Dean was in the pit and all she could see was fire and demons. But sadly no such peace came to her tonight for the second she closed her eyes all she could see was her best friend in the world standing there looking betrayed and hurt...

**Lexie's Dream **

_Lexie was standing at the bar of Harvelle's Roadhouse. She saw Jo cleaning off the top of the bar as she made her way to her best friend. Jo looked up at her but didn't smile as Lexie sat down on one of the stools. _

"_You kissed him tonight huh?" Jo asked her. _

"_I'm sorry Jo I know I shouldn't have I just.." _

"_It's fine Lex. I mean your alive his alive it's all good really." Jo said. _

"_So your not mad?" Lexie asked her. _

_Jo didn't say anything for a lone while and then she spoke. _

"_I'm a little bit. But his be grieving for me to long. I didn't expect him to stay sad about me dieing the rest of his life. But here is a piece of advice don't let yourself get to close to him. He might let you close to him now. But sooner or later he'll pull back again." Jo said. _

"_He doesn't think I should go on this job. His worried he'll loss me like he lost you." _

"_Are worried about him dieing again?" Jo asked noticing the look in Lexie's eyes. _

"_What if we loss him again Jo? How can fight it this time? I mean you remember what I was like the first time what happens if this time it's permanent and he can't come back. What if he dies and I'll never see him again." Lexie said as the tears started to fall down her cheek. _

"_Lex. This is Dean Winchester we're talking about here. He and Sam have gotten more escaped death more times then I know about. You won't loss him." _

_Lexie didn't say anything as she watched her best friend. She could tell that Jo missed Dean like crazy and that it was killing her not being able to see him. Finally after a bit Lexie though of something and she just had to ask. _

"_Do you ever visit him in his dreams like you do me?" she asked _

"_Sometimes. Normally though it's hard his dreams are always of what could have been. Especially when dreams about the day me and mom died." Jo said. _

_Lexie was about to say something when she saw Ellen come out of the back room and walk over to her and Jo. She smiled at the women who'd been a second mother to her and gave her a hug before Ellen sat down and looked at the two girls. _

"_So you two talking about Dean again?" Ellen asked. _

"_Don't we always." Jo and Lexie said in stereo _

"_So what's the topic this time?" _

"_He kissed Lexie tonight." _

"_About time is all I can say." Ellen said. _

"_I though Jo would be pissed at me." Lexie said. _

"_Lexie honey I want you to listen to me good alright." Ellen said. _

_Lexie nodded and Jo looked at her mother. Waiting to see what she was going to tell the younger girl. _

"_Dean is a complated person. His past is almost like yours but tougher. John wasn't the best father to the boys. In fact he wasn't the best person ever. He was a tough ass who took his wife death to the core and couldn't back from it. And saddley he tried to make his boys just like him. Always wanting the next kill always wanting the next job. But Dean and Sam didn't turn out that way. They had people that cared about them and wanted them to have something better then a hunters life. Jo and I aren't alive anymore because we did what we though should do for the sake of the world. I heard what Jo told you earlier about Dean and she right. He'll let you close to him but he might pull back. And when he does you pull him as close to you as you can." Ellen said. _

"_What do you mean?" Lexie asked. _

"_Dean has to let go of what happen to Jo and me. It's been a while now and it's time he moved on. We don't blame him for what happen to us. Neither does Ash. So if he pulls back even an inch you grab him and pull him close again. Your his angel now Lexie and he needs you." Ellen said. _

"_Do one thing for me Lex alright and keep this promises." Jo said. _

"_Sure anything." _

"_Love him... Love Dean with everything you have and never let him..._

The dream soon faded as Lexie woke up from her sleep she smiled she was going to keep her promises to Jo. She would love Dean and never let him go.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I know this was a long chapter but I wanted to bring Jo and Ellen in at least once. Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think. see ya later ~Randy's Viper Girl~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back with another update. This is going to be the last one for a while because I'm leaving town tommrow for the hoildays with my family so I won't be back until the start of next month. I'm really glad you guys are likeing this story. I know it's probably confusing because I'm kind of teaseing around a love triangle between Sam, Dean and Lexie. But there isn't going to be one. When I can get this figured out with Dean/Lexie I'll probably do another smut scene anyways thanks to the people who have reviewed this story. Okay enough of this I'll see you guys at the bottom. _ Lexie woke up early the next morning before the sun was up. The dream she had last night about Jo and Ellen had pretty much made it hard for her to back to sleep. Instead of laying in bed trying to go back to sleep. She got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen she figured she'd at least cook Dean and Sam something that they all take on the road. But when she reached the kitchen she found Bobby cooking breakfast and Cas sitting at the table looking at the glasses. Lexie just smiled and shook her head as she walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Morning Lexie your up early." Bobby said as he finished up frying a couple pieces of bacon.

"Morning. Yeah I know I had a dream that made it hard to go back to sleep." Lexie said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What was the dream about Alexia? I could have possibility been of some help." Cas said.

"It was nothing Cas. Honest." Lexie said

"Hey Lex do your old god father a favor." Bobby said.

"Sure what is it?"

"Go wake up the ijits for me."

Lexie smiled and left the kitchen and walked upstairs to wake up Sam and Dean. She knew Sam would be easy to wake up because he was a light sleeper. Dean on the other hand she had to worry about two things him being grumpy and the knife he had under his pillow. Saving Dean for last Lexie went to Sam's room first knocked on the door and poked her head in. Sam was fast asleep faceing the wall. _At least he doesn't snore_ Lexie though as she walked over to him. She bent down and looked at him. Sam had the face any women would fall in love with. Sam was taller then Dean by at least a good foot and granted he was a bit more masculine then his brother and his hair was a bit longer. There was similarity between the brothers and that was their eyes. They both had green eyes that could pierce you to your soul.

Lexie smiled to herself for a second just looking at the younger Winchester. After a few seconds of just watching him. She reached her hand up and touch Sam genitally on his face. When she saw him start to wake up Lexie moved her hand when she heard Sam mumble

"Why did you move your hand Lexie... it felt nice."

"Time wake up Sammy we've got to leave in an hour." Lexie said

"Yeah okay I'm awake... but what are you doing up? Normally someone has to drag you out of bed." Sam said as he sat up on the side of the bed.

"Couldn't go back to sleep. I gotta get Dean up. Bobby has breakfast ready downstairs." Lexie said.

Sam just nodded as she left the room to go wake up his brother. Lexie stepped across the hall and open the door to Dean's room. Unlike his brother Dean was sleeping on his stomach and snoring like a train. Lexie just laughed softly to her self as she went over to the other side of the bed and sat down leaning over looking at the older Winchester. She smiled as she looked at Dean his short brown hair was always in a neat style his five o'clock shadow was always there he might have a just a foot shorter then Sam but he was still masculine. But there was one thing Dean held that Sam didn't and that was his loyalty to his family. Lexie bit her lip thinking about all thing Dean had given up to keep Sam safe. Forcing herself not to think on that kind of stuff it was to dam hard.

She reached over and ran her hand threw Dean's hair softly and then down to his cheek. Dean stride a bit and mumbled something that made Lexie's face fall. She didn't want to know what he was dreaming about. So she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Dean's just sighed. Lexie shook her head and then whispered in his ear

"Dean wake up Bobby made a pie downstairs and Sam is going to eat it all if you don't get up."

The second she had said that Dean shot up snorting something about Sam had better not touch his pie. Lexie laughed and stud up on the other side when he looked over at her. She couldn't but laugh at the look on Dean's face. She was about to stand up when Dean reached over and grabbed her hand and pulled back down on the bed faceing him.

"What you doing up so early normally it takes three cups of coffee and threat of a good time to get you out of bed." Dean said

"Things have changed and I couldn't go back to sleep. Now get up handsome we've got get on the road in an hour." Lexie said as she stud up and went to leave the room.

"Lex are you sure you want to work this job with Sam and I?" Dean asked her.

"Yes Dean I told you last night I want to this. Now get your hot ass up." Lexie said as she left the room and just as she was about to shut the door she heard Dean say

"Your the one with the hot ass."

Lexie just laughed and walked backstairs to the kitchen to let Bobby and the others know that Dean was awake and in a good mood for this early in the morning. When she got to the kitchen she found Sam sitting at the table talking with Cas and Bobby about something. She stud in the door way to the kitchen leaning up against the door frame just watching them. Lexie couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as watched the three men. They were all she had now. Cas, Bobby, Sam and Dean. They were basically the only family she had left and it made her smile even more. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Dean come behind her until he cleared his throat.

"Thinking about me again?" Dean asked.

"Huh?" Lexie asked

"You were standing there lost in thought so... I though you were thinking about me." Dean said.

Lexie just smiled and shook her head at him. Dean had smug look on his face like he knew she was lieing about not thinking about him. An how could she not be after what happen between the last night it was hard not to think about him. But she wasn't about to let what happen last night cause them to focus on this job they were working. The two stud in the door way for a few minutes more until Dean finally walked into the kitchen grabbing himself a plate and sitting at the table.

"Are you going to eat Lexie?" Bobby asked his god daughter who was still standing in the door way.

"Yeah... I'm just going grab a piece of toast on the way out." Lexie said as she turned and left the kitchen and headed into the study.

"Cas are you still sure Lexie going with us is a good idea?" Sam asked the angel yet again.

"Yes, Sam I'm certain that Alexia should go with you. As I have said before she will be a great help to you and Dean both during this um... trying time." Cas said.

"You two just keep an eye on her. I don't want anything to happen to her. You got me." Bobby said.

"Don't worry Bobby we'll keep an eye on her." Sam said.

"Yeah both eyes on her at all times." Dean said as he watched Lexie walk around the study looking at the books.

Lexie shook her head when she felt Dean's eyes on her back. She could tell when he was looking at her because her neck would get this warm feeling come up and she would know who it was with out turning around to who it was. Sam watched his brother following Lexie's move in the library. He could feel his jealousy wanting to rear it's ugly head. Sure he wanted to smake Dean and tell him to stop looking at his women. But he knew that no matter how much he wanted for that to be true it never would be. Lexie would never be his. Her heart belonged to Dean and there was nothing he could do about it.

Bobby looked between the two brothers and notice how Sam was looking at Dean who has eyes on Lexie. An he just shook his head. _Balls that girl is going to cause these two to fight over who gets her. Maybe she shouldn't go with them._ He though. But then again Bobby knew that even though he though it was bad idea for her to go he knew they would need Lexie's help. Because when it came down to it. Lexie wouldn't let her feelings get in the way of doing her job.

Soon though Sam and Dean turn they're attention back to their food because Lexie had gone upstairs to grab her stuff and make sure she had everything she needed. It wasn't to long until she came back down stairs and grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of toast while Dean and Sam went upstairs to grab their gear. Cas has disappeared some time ago saying he'd only be a call away had he been needed so now it was just Lexie and Bobby in the kitchen.

"Lex I want you to promises me something while your away working this job." Bobby said.

"Sure Uncle Bobby what is it?" Lexie asked him.

"I want you to keep your feelings about Dean to yourself. You three can't afford to be distracted from this. An if you and Dean get all lovey dovey in front of Sam it's going to make it hard for him to constract on his job and it'll make things hard between all three of you. So please just don't do anything that could make those two get into it." Bobby said.

"Don't worry Uncle Bobby I understand. I won't let my feelings get in the way of doing the job. I know how to make myself not think about everything that's going threw my head right now. Trust me alright." Lexie said.

Bobby just smiled and hugged her. He knew she was telling him the truth there was a reason she was such a good hunter. If there was something bugger her or something on her mind when she went to do a job she would always put it away and focus on the job at hand and let what ever was going on just pass threw her mind like it wasn't there. It was a few minutes later while Bobby and Lexie were talking about the case that Dean and Sam came back downstairs their things in hand and Dean stopped by the kitchen to ask if Lexie was ready she grabbed her stuff off the table and followed the older Winchester out the door and to the car sitting outside.

Sam took her things from her and put them in the trunk while Lexie got in the back seat and Dean took the driver side. After shutting the trunk up tight Sam got in the passagner side of the car and the three were off. Bobby watch from the window of his place and smiled to himself. _I just hope those two don't start fighting over her the second she's not with in ear shot. They won't fight in front of her but knowing those two the second she's out of the picture they'll start on each other. They are such ijits._ Bobby though as went about his daily business.

**An hour later after leaving Bobby's **

Dean, Sam and Lexie had been on the road for about an hour. Lexie had as always fallen a sleep about thirty minutes out. Dean kept looking at her in the review mirror and smiled. Sam shook his head and gave his brother a cold glare. He hated the way his brother was looking at Lexie he had heard them talking last night before they had gone to bed and he wanted to know what they had talk about.

"What did you and Lexie talk about last night?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"I heard you and Lexie late last night before you went to bed. I just wanted to know what you and her were talking about." Sam said.

"Nothing really we were just talking."

Sam didn't believe a word of it. He knew that there had to have been more to it then just the two of them talking about nothing. Because from the looks Dean and Lexie had been giving each other when they were back at Bobby's had to mean that something more then talking had taken place between the two of them. Even though he knew he shouldn't be asking what had happen between them. But he wanted to know. It was eating Sam up inside that something could be going on between the two of them.

Dean hadn't taken his eyes off the road expect to glace back at a sleeping Lexie once and while. He could feel the glare his brother was giving him. He knew that Sam had probably guessed that something had happen between him and Lexie. But he didn't know how to tell his brother that he figured out how much he cared about Lexie. An after last night he knew for sure that those feelings were something he couldn't lie to himself about anymore no matter how hard he tried to.

"Dean we need talk about your feelings toward Lexie." Sam said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean I saw what was going on between you and Lexie. Back at Bobby's place you can't lie to me and say it was nothing because I know it was something. So what is going on between you two and please don't lie to me just to spare my feelings." Sam said.

"Look Sammy I know how you feel about Lexie alright. An to be honest I've kept my feelings for her hidden because I didn't want to hurt you. But last night I figured out that I really do care about her man. After what you and Bobby told me about how she took my death it made me think about how much she meant to me." Dean explained.

"That's bull crap Dean! You never cared for Lexie you always said she annoyed the hell out of you."

"Sammy that isn't not.."

"Don't tell me it isn't true. Because I know it is. Do you not care about my happiness Dean? I mean are you seriousley trying to hurt me by takeing Lexie away from me?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't say anything he just shook his head not taking his eyes off the road. Sam glanced back at Lexie to see if the fight had woken her up but she was still fast asleep. He sighed and turned back around to face the road. The brothers didn't say anything more until suddenly Dean stopped the car. Sam looked at his brother and then got out of the car and walked to the front of it and stud by Dean with his arm crossed. Lexie had woken up when she felt the car stop and sat up to find Dean and Sam both gone. She got out of the car in a hurry worrying that something had happen to them. Only to find them standing at the front of the car not talking to each other but just standing there with their arms crossed.

"Alright what is with you two?" Lexie asked.

"Ask him.!" Dean and Sam said in stereo.

"What is with you two? I mean it you two have been acting weird ever since we left Bobby's over an hour ago. Normally I can't sleep for you two talking and blaring the radio. Now what is going on here and I want the truth and DO NOT tell me nothing. Because I know it's something." Lexie said.

"What happen between you and Dean last night?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Dean talking last night before either you went to bed and I want to know what the hell you talked about. Because from the looks you two were giving each other this morning it looked Ike more then talking happen." Sam said.

"Nothing happen last night. Sam I mean why the hell do you care anyways?" Dean asked.

"Because I love Lexie. Unlike you who probably wanted use her to help yourself get over Jo." Sam snapped.

"Don't you dare bring Jo into this." Dean said turning to face his brother.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Lexie shooed and got in between the two brothers.

"Lex.." Sam started

"Don't Lex me. Look Sam I care about you a lot your a great friend. An I know that you have a massive crush on me and I"m flattered really I'm. But Sam I don't see you in that light. You've always been a great friend to me and I look up to you as an older brother. I'm sorry but I've been in love with Dean since well... I don't know since the first time I laid eyes on him. I know you can't expect it and I understand that. But right now there something more important then ME happening around here and you two need to suck it up get your asses back in the car and lets go find this son of a bitch horseman and kill him before he kills everyone by death of twinkle or what ever hell else these people are going to eat until they're dead. Because seriously I didn't come on this job to be a ref between the two of you. Now get your asses back and the car and lets go." Lexie said as she went back to the car shaking her head.

Dean and Sam just looked at the each other. Sam couldn't get over what Lexie had just said. Dean was more or less in shock. Both brothers looked at one another shrugged and got back in the car and back on the road. Lexie didn't say another word to either of them for the rest of the time she sat in the back with her arm crossed just looking a head. Until as normal she had fallen asleep. It was something about riding in a car that made her very tried. She couldn't explain it but it happen.

**4hrs later just outside of Star Lone **

After Lexie had basically bitten off their heads Dean and Sam finally agreed to put the whole matter behind them and work the job and worry about things like that when people weren't as Lexie had put it "Dieing of death by twinkie". About two hours into the trip to Star Lone Sam had finally asked Dean if they could put the whole mess that had happen behind them and just forget it ever happen. Dean said he was good with that. That the last thing they needed to worry about right now was personal feelings. Because Lexie had been right it did them no good to worry about what had happen her and Dean when they had more important things to worry about right now. Like trying to figure out how to kill Famine and how to get his ring.

They had just gotten into Star Lone and found a motel after waking up Lexie. Who was grumpy and asked if the two of them had gotten their heads out of their asses and made up. The two brothers just laughed and said they had. Lexie had just nodded and gone to her. It had been Dean's idea for them to get separate rooms because it was be easier on both him and Sam if Lexie was sleeping in her own bed and not in the room with them. Frankly because they would never be about to focus on this case if she was and they would be tow busy fighting to get any work Dean.

While Lexie had gone to her room to grab a shower and change. Dean and Sam started working on everything could find about Famine. By the time Lexie came to the room the two brothers had found more then they though would ever find when they reached Star Lone.

"So what did you two ijits find out?" Lexie asked when she'd walked in the door.

Sam and Dean had both looked up at her giving her a funny look that said "Hey Only Bobby can call us that". Lexie had just laugh and walked over to sit on the bed and wait for them to tell her about what they found.

"Turns out there is more to this town then we though."Dean said.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that Star Lone is not your average run of the mill small town. It was founded back in 1864 by a hunter. Apparently he came to Star Lone to make a safe haven who lives had been up rooted because something bad happen to them. An apparently everyone who ever came here stayed because they felt safe here." Sam explained.

"Wait 1864 isn't that about the time that hunter that Samuel Colt made the gun for went missing?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah actually this around that time. Sam is there on there about who this hunter was and how sit up the town. Like if he had any help from anyone?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Doesn't give a name just says the man was a hunter." Sam said.

Lexie and Dean looked at each other and sighed. This was the best lead but it would have to do. It explains why the devil had picked this town to send Famine to. Not to mention would explain way the church and the pastor both were burned. Dean reached into his bag and pulled out John's old journal and sat down in the chair across from Sam and started reading threw it to see if he find anything more about this place. Mean while Lexie went over and stud behind Sam reading over his shoulder. She wanted to know about this town and then suddenly an idea came to her.

"The town records. I bet you anything a little town like has a history committee or something that could tell us what we need to know." Lexie said.

"That's a good idea but were do we look?" Sam asked.

"Leave it me. You two stay here and see if you find anything else out I'll go see what I can find anything out in town. An I'll grab food while I'm out. An yes Dean I won't forget the pie." Lexie said as she grabbed her jacket and left the room slamming the door behind her.

"Boy she really does know me." Dean said with a smrick as he went back to reading John's journal.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let her go alone Dean I mean with Famine walking around out there she could get infected." Sam said.

"She'll be fine Sam. She'll call if she get's into trouble besides Lexie can handle herself. So don't worry so much alright." Dean said.

"Yeah alright."

While Dean and Sam were back at the motel looking up things on the web and in John's journal. Lexie had gone into town to see if she could track anyone who knew anything about the hunter that had founded the town and the year he came here. She'd been walking around for about fifteen minutes when she came up on this little cafe and walked in. Ordering food for herself, Dean and Sam. As she sat at the counter waiting for their food she started asking questions about the little town. The lady behind the counter asked if she was a history major at the college over in Ohio or Indiana. Lexie she was a student at Ohio State doing a paper on local historical towns in the area.

The lady smiled and told Lexie her best bet was to go to the town history house and ask to speck to a man named Hill that he could tell her anything she wanted to know about this town. Lexie had thanked her payed for the food and walked the two blocked to the history house were she found out that the man named Hill was actually an old history teacher from a one of the top college in Indiana. Lexie found talking to this old man very interesting. After showing her some of the historical items on display Lexie finally got to her main question.

"What can you tell me about the hunter that founded this town. I've heard stories that he was someone who could fight supernatural beings is that true?" Lexie asked.

"That is very true. The Hunter as he was refereed to by everyone never told anyone his name. But he did fight supernatural beings. In fact he protected this town for many years until his death in the 1900s. The gun he used was sent to a distance relative since he had no family. So no one in towns excatley who he was. Even one just called him Hunter." Hill told her.

"I see. One more question Hill. These missing people from here has that happen before?" Lexie asked.

"Oh no. We've never had anyone go missing until now. It's a shame to Star Lone has always been such a peaceful little town. I hate to see it ransacked with killings." Hill said.

"Well thank you for your help Hill." Lexie said as she shook hands with older man.

"Anytime young lady. By the way you never told me your name." Hill said.

"No I didn't." Lexie said as she left the historical house and headed back to the hotel.

Mean while back at the motel Sam and Dean were not having any luck what so ever. They had even called Bobby and asked him. But even he didn't have a clue who this hunter was or anything about him. So after talking to Bobby for over two hours Dean and Sam both were major upset and had spent the last thirty minutes fighting back forth about this whole thing. They had even called Cas for some kind of help and the angel hadn't showed up.

It was getting late in the afternoon Sam had realized once he and Dean had claimed down enough to notice the time and he was starting to worry about Lexie. As was Dean he just prayed nothing had happen to her and she wouldn't back threw that door. Just when Sam was about to suggest they go out and look for her. Lexie walked in food in hand and sat the bag on the table and slipped off her jacket when she noticed the worried look on the brothers faces.

"What is it?" she asked

"Do you know how worried we've been you should have been back hours ago." Dean asked

"Jezz Dean I was doing what I said I would. I was asking question and getting food. And Don't worry I didn't forget the pie." Lexie said as she passed Dean his food.

"Lexie that isn't the point. Famine could be out there somewhere and you could have be infected by the hunger." Sam said.

Lexie just shook her head and passed Sam his food. Then she grabbed her own. Finally Dean asked her what she had been able to find out about the hunter that had built the town. Lexie then told them everything she had found out about the hunter which turned out to nothing much. But still she though they now had a good idea about why Lucifer had picked this place to being with. Sam then asked if she had seen anything strange while she was in own and Lexie told him no.

The three hunters had just finished up their food when suddenly Castiel reappeared out of no where with a grave look on his face as he faced them and then he spoke.

"Famine is here and I'm afraid it's worse then any of us could have though."

"How bad is it Cas?" Lexie asked.

"I suggest you do not go out this evening until you get the call from the local police about what is happening. Until then stay in here and you all three will be safe."

An with that he disappeared.

_ So What did you guy think? Can you figure out why Cas meant? Well hopefully you can. Well it's almost 4am here and I really need sleep. So I will talk you guys after my vaca sweet dreams and happy hoildays. ~Randy's Viper Girl~ 


End file.
